1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wireless control system and, in particular, to a wireless control system that controls the on and off states of a processing system or the actions of a multimedia device and the signal inputs.
2. Related Art
When using a conventional computer, the user usually uses the switch on the machine to start the computer. After the computer starts, the user uses such operating devices as the keyboard and mouse connected to the host machine to input signals for controlling the computer. However, due to the connecting wires between the operating devices and the host machine, it is likely to make people feel disorder in space usage.
In view of this, wireless keyboards and mice have been introduced. Nevertheless, the signals between the conventional wireless operating devices and the host are limited to the signals entered by the user while the computer is on. If the computer is off, the wireless operating devices have no actions at all. The user still has to use the switch on the machine to turn on the computer. Suppose the switch on the computer is not within easy reach of the user. He or she may have to move the body and the wireless devices away in order to operate the switch. This is very inconvenient.
Moreover, some of the conventional keyboards are equipped with a Power key, a Sleep key, and a Wake Up key. The Power key is designed for the user to turn on or off the power of the computer. To turn on the power, the user still has to use the switch on the host machine. The Sleep key enables the computer to stay in a standby state with low power consumption. The Wake Up key returns the computer to its state before standby. When the computer is in the standby state, the processing system still wastes power and does not stop at all.
Besides, when using a computer with multimedia devices (e.g., a channel selector, a media recording/playing device, a monitoring device, etc), one has to select an appropriate application program to turn on the functions of the multimedia device while the computer is on. Nonetheless, this is rather difficult for beginning users. Moreover, the processing system in the computer consumes more power. It is thus very uneconomic to turn on the computer if all one wants is to listen to the radio.